


What's your damage?!

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: And of course we ship janis and regina, Chandler is so loud bruh, DOES NO ONE GO INTO BATHROOMS AT THIS SCHOOL?, F/F, Here comes that good smut, In mean girls terms Veronica is Janis, Jd is Damien, Kinda agressive tbh, Smut, Veronica and JD are just friends in this, and Chandler is Regina, i have a thing for problematic babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: Sometimes people can just really get on your nerves. Sometimes you gotta put people in their place. Sometimes that means by screwing them senseless.





	What's your damage?!

"God, she's a witch!" Veronica shouted, falling backwards onto the cool brown leather couch with an audible sigh.

"Why do you even hang out with her then?" Jason questioned, cracking open an soda can lid and taking a sip. Shaking her head Veronica glanced up to him, clearly unable to find a perfect answer. "If you don't like her what's the point?"

Pausing for a moment, she looked around the room as she tapped her foot. Groaning she replied, "Well I don't know! I mean she's my friend and even though she's a stone cold bitch that doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve my friendship." Nodding her head as to emphasize her reasoning. Squinting annoyingly at her answer JD shrugs, leaning back against the door frame. Taking a long sip of his soda as he continues to squint, he turns his gaze out the rainy window.

"Whatever," he says, taking the drink away from his mouth. "Lets just get to school."

~time/place skip to school~

A short cold motorcycle ride later the two roll up to the front of the school. Entering the bright lights of the hallways Veronica allowed her eyes to glaze over, adjusting to the brightness she closed her eyelids tightly as she rubbed her eyes, running her fingers through her chocolate brown hair. A tap on her shoulder from her trench coat clad pal opened her eyes quickly.

"Here comes the red queen and her underlings. I'm gonna dash, I'll see you later." The boy mumbled, walking away quickly from the approaching ladies. Chandlers jade eyes following him as he left with a look of disgust.

"Veronica."

"Heathers."

"How's your morning been?" Mac chirped, her soft blonde curls bouncing as she does so. The other two rolling their eyes at the smallest ones cheerfulness.

"It's been good Mac, thanks for asking." The girl in blue smiled kindly. Chandler tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking at Veronica intently, Veronica's own glare never faltering as she turned it to Heather.

"Let's go ladies. Things to do, places to be, people To be better than." She said, breaking from Veronica's eyes as she turned on her heels. The four strutted down the hallways, students moving out of the eagles way.

_The stares never get old to the mythic bitch do they?_ Veronica thought, her own stare burning holes into the back of the strawberry blondes head._ I'll give them something to stare at._

"Mac? Duke? Can you give me and Heather just a moment? We will meet you in the cafe." Stopping quickly in front of the bathroom Veronica grinned viciously. Nodding their heads, MacNamara and Duke continued on towards the lunchroom as the other tension grew.

"Veronica, What is the meaning of this?" Chandler growled, leaning in closely. Her breath stinging the brunettes face, the girl's own smile never disappearing.

"You wanna act like the queen bitch Heather? Lets see if you really live up to the name." Before the girl in red could even squeak out an answer she's being shoved into the bathroom.

"What is your damage Veronica?!" Chandler hissed with a waver in her voice, slapping away her hand. Quickly realizing her vulnerability she scanned the room hastily, locking eyes with a girl who looked to be a freshman who just happened to be washing her hands. All it took was the sight of Heathers fiery eyes and she booked it out of the room. 

"Heather, we've been friends for a good while now." Veronica started as moved in front of the door way, blocking the exit. "But you're a mythic bitch and you need to be put in your place." The blue clad girl venomously spat, narrowing her eyes sharply.

"What on her are you rambling on abou-" Quickly cut off by Veronica's lips slamming into hers. Widening her eyes for a moment she soon closed them and embraced the kiss. They remained for a moment, breathing softly as Veronica pulled away. "Veronica I-"

"Shh, I want you Heather and I intend on having you." Her piercing mocha eyes flooding Heathers system, a familiar heat forming at her core. Trying her best to maintain her power Chandler let out a shaky breath as she lifted her chin and put on a stoic face. Placing a soft hand on the red blazer Veronica slowly pushing Heather backwards towards the cold tile wall.

"Then take me." She flirted, raising a brow.

"Gladly." Veronica growled, grabbing Heather by the lapels of her blazer and pulling her close. The strawberry blondes breath hitching as she does so. Bringing their lips together Veronica pushes her tongue into her mouth, drawing out a moan from Chandler. Smiling against her lips Veronica slides her hand slowly down Heathers side, her other gripping Heathers wrist above her head against the wall, her rings clicking loudly as they hit the tile. Heather could feel her knees getting weaker and weaker with every movement The brunette made. Gripping Heathers blazer quickly she rips it off and tosses it to the floor Pulling her tongue out slowly from the cherry red lip mouth, taking a swipe along the red lips which warranted a shiver from the head heather she starts on a trail of kisses down Heathers jawline and neck.

A suction running around her neck, small circles of purple and red dotting her pale skin. Pulling away softly Veronica looks into Heathers cool jade eyes, searching for approval as her hand dipped down to her waistband. Nodding quickly, almost desperately Heather leaned her head forward as though she was dying for a kiss. Smirking knowingly Veronica let her hand drift into Heathers skirt. Rubbing her slowly above the fabric of her underwear eliciting a hushed whimper to fall from Heathers closed mouth. Chandlers eyes squeezing shut as the light pressure overloaded her senses.

It had been so long since last she'd been touched this way. Nevertheless by a woman, who's hands were soft and delicate and fit oh so nicely into um _certain _places. Pushing slightly more Heathers fingers intertwined themselves into the brown hair as she arched her neck and back. Looking pleadingly into the mocha eyes of the newest eagle she groaned with a eagerness.

"Please Veronica."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

"All you had to ask." She smirked, removing her hands from the skirt only to bring them under the thick fabric. Wrapping her index fingers around the sides of Heathers red lace underwear she pulled down till they fell around her ankles, never breaking eye contact, Veronica's a strong, passionate gaze while Heathers wandered and Whined.   
Sliding slowly, almost painfully to the ground Veronica removed the light garment and tossed it to the side onto the red coat. Maintaining her heated gaze the brunette pushes her legs open, Chandlers knees almost buckling from her burning touch. The only thing saving her from the freezing air were her thigh high socks though the sudden coldness on her vagina was unwelcome which was soon to be replaced by the warm breath of the senior.   
Clenching her teeth and eyes tightly as the brunette moved closer.

"What's taking you so loONG!" A soft stroke of Veronica young against her heat was all it took to get the girl moaning, her hand was quick to find its way into the brunette hair. Smirking largely Veronica flattens her tongue and swipes again, drawing out a even louder moan.

"V your-your tongue is nice and all but um I think I can take something else."

"Oh?" The brunette teased, tracing her fingers up the inside of the girl's thigh only to stop at her entrance. Feeling the wetness dripping down her thigh. "You're soaking Chandler ... this should be nice." Veronica growled, slipping two fingers into Chandler's snatch.

"Oh god Ronnie, I don't stop." Chandler moaned out, bucking her hips slightly against the girl's fingers and mouth that had returned to her cunt. Whining more Heather allows her back to smack against the wall, groaning from the pain. Keeping her steady pace with her hand Veronica sucks lightly on Heathers clit, drawing out long hushed whimpers. Chandler's walls Are already starting to tighten around her fingers, making it difficult to pump them in and out as she had been.

"V-Ronnie, oh god V don't stop." Heather moaned out, tightening her grip on the girl's hair.

"I want the queen to beg." The girl in blue grinned, slowing to a almost torturous pace. She left her finger floating for a moment in between strokes.

"Come on! Please please don't stop!" Chandler whined, her voice was pitiful when she begged. Just pitiful enough for Veronica to allow her the orgasm.

"Good, now come for me Heather." The newest eagle said as she pulled away from the tall girl, pressing slightly harder down on her next stroke, driving Heather over the edge.

"OH GOD—V-Veron-I-CA!!!" Chandler moaned out, a little to loud for Veronica's liking. Her death grip on Veronica loosened finally after coming down from the wave of pleasure that flowed over her.

Jumping up quickly, Veronica saw her chance thanks to Heathers vulnerability in her current position and state. She moved precisely tearing open the strawberry blondes shirt with both hands. She was quick to Grip a harsh hand around Heathers throat and bring her in for a rough kiss. Almost shoving the girl in blue away Heather barks out. "Knock me off my pedestal why don't you?!"

"You were already off it." Veronica snorted as she scoffed, she knew the junior was into it, just to high and mighty to admit it. "Anyways, its about time we get to class. First period should be starting any moment now."

"Wait! That was nice V, maybe we can do this again sometime? Possibly?" She smiled, looking to the floor then back, brushing the waves of hair out of her face.

"I think you've learned your lesson darling. Next time, watch your mouth." Veronica sassed with a twist of her head. Turning on her heels she paraded out of the room with her chin held high, leaving Heather's jaw hanging open and wanting more.

_"That little bitch."_

**Author's Note:**

> Should i write mean girls stuff? Be honest cause its becoming really tempting.


End file.
